Un asesino entre sombras
by kurolovers
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya un asesino a sangre fría sin sentimientos ni amigos, conocido por el nombre "La sombra asesina" escucha voces dentro de su cabeza diciéndole "Mata" Akashi Seijuurou un chico popular en la escuela por cosa del destino conoce a Kuroko que se enamora de él pero seguirá enamorado al descubrir quien es en realidad?¿Podrá aceptarlo?o¿lo dejara? Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

**hola! aqui les dejo un nuevo proyecto en mente este es el prologo espero que les guste mucho mi nueva historia ;3**

Deseo comprender todo, pero no lo hay, escucho voces dentro de mi cabeza diciéndome _"Mata" "Descuartiza" "Asesina"_ y muchas cosas mas yo no las contradigo al contrario sentía las ansias de sentir la tibia sangre bajo mis manos, no creo en los sentimientos como el amor y la amistad ya que son solo un estorbo, jamas e pensado en callar aquellas voces que me salvaron de aquellos hombres en mi infancia, mostrándome lo mejor de la vida...sentir la sed de sangre.

Quiero ver como mi presa cae ante mi, utilizarlos, engañarlos, que imploren por una salvación que jamas llegada. Me he vuelto un asesino, un psicópata y tal vez un loco, no expreso lo que pasa ante mis ojos volviéndome un inexpresivo porque mostrar emociones es mostrar debilidad; ante el día puedo ser alguien normal, un adolescente de secundaria pero en las noches me oculto entre las sombras y busco una presa para matarla no me importa que sea niño, adulto, hombre, mujer o anciano o si es rico o pobre. Todos al cabo son iguales ante mi insaciable sed de sangre para asesinarlos de la manera mas dolorosa y tortuosa.

Los cautivo con mis habilidades, se podría decir que soy el asesino mas buscado en todo Japón, las voces jamas se detienen, de vez en cuando no los escucho como si detuvieran pero yo se que siempre vuelven...

En japón se buscaba al asesino mas buscado y temido por como dejaba sus victimas; algunos cuerpos que eran encontrados eran mutilados, descuartizados, torturados, y de vez en cuando faltaban partes del cuerpo que nunca se volvían a encontrar; también eran encontrados muy lejos del cuerpo, los policías como los ciudadanos lo llamaron "La sombra asesina" lo unio que se sabia de él es que dejaba una nota con su firma llena de sangre de su victima.

Akashi veía las noticias sobre el nuevo asesinato del famoso asesino, pero debía admitir que le fascinaba como horrorizaba aquel hombre y mujer. No le importaba quitandole importancia al asunto para irse a Teiko como siempre se reunía con sus amigos y por sus fans después de todo era el mas popular de la escuela pero se fijo en un chico peli celeste que era su compañero de clases y se sentaba al lado suyo, lo saludo por educación sabia que se llamaba Kuroko Tetsuya y solo tenia un amigo el As del equipo de baloncesto Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko por su parte un antisocial porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención como a la vez aquellas voces no ayudaban mucho hasta que al salir choco con alguien pero ese alguien era de una pandilla, lo acorralaron, escondió sus ojos con su cabello y como estaban en un cajellon mostró una sonrisa tétrica sacando una daga que siempre escondía antes de hacer lo que siempre hacia...matar a sangre fría.

 _"No vayas en la noche, que presa te volverás,_

 _Aquellos ojos que muestran que te matara,_

 _Es mejor correr o morirás, sin importar quien seas él te atrapara._

 _Se combina con la oscuridad,_

 _Tal vez detrás de ti esta,_

 _No te dejes caer por sus engaños que luego sin darte cuenta, morirás._

 _Él se esconde entre las sombras para asechar."_

 _"¿Quieres ser el próximo al quien matar?"_

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Desde un inicio

_**holas~ aqui actualizando lo que muchos me han pedido(? jejeje espero que les guste y respondere sus comentarios abajo ^^ asi qeu sin mas qeu decir a leer**_

 _ **por las dudas [los corchetes son las voces]**_

 _ **ahora si a leer! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Desde un inicio.**_

La sangre, el lugar olía aquella sustancia... a sangre humana fresca y la habitación no está muy bien que digamos. Teñida de aquel color carmesí nada de aquel pequeña habitación se salvaba de aquel color, en el piso se veía muchos cuerpos ya sin vida hasta el punto en que había algunos sin alguna extremidad del cuerpo. Todo y cada uno de los cuerpos tenia graves heridas dando a entender que antes de morir tuvieron mucho sufrimiento y agonía, todo era tapado por el negro de la oscuridad ya era de noche lo sabias al ver aquella luna que era la única testigo de esa masacre total como a la vez en el centro del lugar se podía ver un persona de pie con una katana en su mano tenida también del color de la sangre, esa persona era un simple niño entre todo cuerpo muerto sus cabellos celestes con la mezcla del rojo carmesí como todo su cuerpo lo estaba y sus ojos se veían maravillados al ver todo esto adornado con una sonrisa tétrica. Miro todo su alrededor para después irse por la única puerta que existía de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás el salió.

 ***Días después··-·-·-·***

 _"Hoy en las noticias se ha encontrado el lugar donde experimentado drogas con niños pero lo más impactante que se vio en la habitación de donde estaban encerrados los menores encontrando muertos a todos, nadie sabe quién lo hiso...aún no se sabe quién es el culpable hasta ahora están haciendo las investigaciones"_

Decía las noticias en un pequeño restaurante, la dueña veía como se llevaba los cuerpos muertos de los criminales hasta que escucho una melodiosa voz, dirigió su mirada enfrente encontrándose con un dulce niño de pelos celestes y ojos del mismo color con ropas algo rasgadas.

-¿Necesita algo jovencito?.-dijo amablemente.

-Q...quisiera una malteada de vainilla y un pastel.-apunto donde estaba lo dicho y la joven lo hiso, al entregarlo el niño le dio dinero para el instante irse.

-Que niño más extraño pero es lindo.

A lo lejos el niño sonrió al ver que la joven decía, se dispuso a comer lo comprado pero antes buscar su arma no muy lejos de allí, para su suerte escucho una conversación ya decidiendo donde iba a vivir; sin que ellos se diera cuenta los siguió en todo su camino memorizando todo el camino hasta encontrar una casa de dos pisos muy bonita. Agarro bien su arma y la oculto, se alejó no mucho para comer y pensando en un plan para matarlos dentro de la casa; todo listo decidió atacar en la noche siempre mirando por todos los lados pero una voz escucho.

 _ **[Jajaja falta poco lo sabes Tetsuya]**_

-Cállate.-dijo el ahora identificado Tetsuya.

 _ **[Vamos no digas que no te gusto matar a los desgraciados]**_

Ante aquella voz en su cabeza sonrió divertido.-Tú sabes que sí.

 _ **[Ahora tendremos un hogar? Los mataras?]**_

-No debe haber testigos.-le dijo al aire.

 _ **[Je~ vamos a divertirnos con ellos]**_

-No, no quiero que la casa se ensucie con esa sangre después tendré que limpiar.-se llevó su mano a la cabeza y se tomó su cabeza tratando de bajar un punzante dolor.-Maldición aún duele.

 _ **[Teniendo en cuenta que ese bastardo te golpeo con un bastón es de entender]**_

-Sabes que, déjame pensar la gente me está mirando al hablar solo.-dijo en susurro.

 _ **[Está bien, está bien como quieras]**_

Al no escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos y pensar en cómo lograda su cometido, sintió un escalofrío dando entender de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, sorprendiéndose por aquello porque no si dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta. Se levantó del suelo y escondió su arma para luego irse hacia su pronto hogar, se desordenó más su cabello y toco la puerta; abrieron la puerta después de segundos siendo una mujer castaña y ojos negros.

-Oh un niño muy lindo ¿Que necesitas?.-le pregunto la mujer.

-L..Lo siento p..pero ¿P..puedo hacer una llamada a casa? N...No sé dónde estoy y quiero a mis padres.-dijo con voz lastimera, triste y con ojos acuosos actuando como un niño perdido y asustado.

-Claro, pasa.-se hiso a un lado para dejarlo pasar.-Amor mira el niño está perdido ¿Por qué no le dejamos hasta que sus padres vuelvan?.

-Eh?.-se acercó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.-Por supuesto ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?.

-Ehm me llaman Tetsuya.-dijo tímido y se sonrojo.-Puedo ir al baño?.

-Si ven te llevo.-la mujer tomo la mano del menor y lo dirigió al baño y sin nunca darse cuenta de lo que pronto le pasaría a ella y a su esposo.

-G..Gracias.-cerro para luego abrir la ventana de aquel cuarto sacando de allí su katana sonrió divertido, abrió esperando que no hubiera nadie y no estarlo sale con sigilo hacia la cocina donde se oía la voz de la mujer.

Con cuidado de no ser sorprendido llego viendo a la mujer dándole la espalda " _Perfecto"_ pensó para sí y sin dudar en ningún momento entierra su arma justo en el corazón de la joven que no pudo gritar por la sorpresa y cada vez Tetsuya enterrado más y más su espada haciendo que segundos después muriera la mujer, sin cuidado saca la katana para luego escucharse que algo caía; tenia sangre en la ropa pero no le importa con una sonrisa loca se dirigió hacia la sala principal donde está el hombre viendo televisión sin darse cuenta de lo que pronto le sucedería a él, Tetsuya enterró la katana en la cabeza haciendo su muerte inmediata. Dos cuerpos muertos y solo una persona lo hiso, y aquella persona maravillado empieza a cantar a lo que venía a su mente mientras con un cuchillo descuartizaba el cuerpo muerto de la mujer y de vez en cuando reía como un maniático disfrutando cada momento.

 _ **[Hay que borrar evidencia]**_

-Lo sé~ jajajajaja fueron una presa fácil.-puso un puchero al hacerlo dejo los órganos de la mujer al lado.-Ah al final igual debo limpiar que mal.

 _ **[Pero tenemos un hogar]**_

-Cállense.-escucho otra voz en su cabeza.

Luego escuchaba solo _'descuartiza'_ de muchas voces y sonrió tétricamente haciéndole caso a las voces en su cabeza al ver que ya tenía listo todo el cuerpo de la mujer busco bolsas estaba empapado de sangre tibia pero no le importaba al contrario lo disfrutaba, hecho lo que supuestamente fue un cuerpo en hace momentos atrás y hacer lo mismo con del hombre, con esfuerzo los saco y los tiro al bote de basura, regreso y limpio donde había ensuciado con ese rojo carmesí. Después de limpiar aquel piso decidió ir al baño nuevamente a darse una ducha disfrutando de aquello y reía de vez en cuando.

 _ **[Jejejeje por fin saliste vivo mocoso]**_

-Cállate.-dijo el pequeño frustrado.-No quiero oírlos no por hoy.

Luego de ponerse sus manos en los oídos como si quisiera callar aquellas voces, al tener un buen rato en silencio se tranquilizó para luego suspirar y volvió a concentrarse en su baño, estuvo un buen rato en aquella tina hasta que el agua se volvía fría, tomo una de las toallas y ponérsela en la cintura para salir e investigar en las cosas de la parejita para encontrar algo de ropa para él y para su buena suerte entre los cajones ropa de niño se puso unos short y una camiseta, feliz por eso se dirigió hacia la cocina, busco comida pero verifico que tendría comida hasta terminar el mes y eso era buena, saco unas galletas. Se fue a sentar en el sofá tranquilamente a ver televisión un buen esto.

-Ahora necesitó dinero.-se dijo.-Al buscar encontré mucho y al parecer esos dos trabajaban podría sacar su cuenta con sus firmas.-sonrió un poco.-Tengo que buscarme un apellido, ¿Cuáles eran las de estas personas?.

Se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar los mismos papeles que había visto sobre un mueble, revisó todo hasta que sonrió.

-Así que se llamaban Kuroko Sara y Kuroko Enríquez, su hijo murió en un accidente hace poco y eran millonarios.-leía en voz alta, busco el nombre de aquel niño para sonreír irónico.-Las cosas van a mi favor, tengo suerte de que su hijo se llamaba Tetsuya. Creo que ya sé que hacer.

 _ **[La suerte que tienes mocoso]**_

 _ **[Jajajaja]**_

Frunció un poco el ceño al volver a oírlos, suspiro y bostezo cansado por aquel día, con pereza hacia la cama de sus víctimas, cómodamente se acostó y se durmió rápidamente. Con los rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas dando a la cama donde estaba un pequeño peli celeste muy cómodo como muy bien dormido pero con aquellos rayos de sol tuvo que abrir con pesares sus bellos ojos celestes para bostezar y sentarse en la cama y estirar sus brazos.

-Que flojera.-dijo adormilado para luego salir de la cómoda cama e ir a la cocina.

 _ **[Sangre~ Sangre~]**_

Oía aquellas voces de nuevo que desde hace bastante tiempo oía tenía solo 7 años ya y las oía desde que querían experimentar en él no se acordaba si antes o después de eso, suspiro al recordar aquello, comía su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, sorprendido agarró un cuchillo para esconderlo detrás de él al abrir la puerta vio una joven mujer frente a él.

-Buenos días aquí vive la familia Kuroko?.-pregunto la joven.

-Sí, así es ¿A quién buscan?.-le pregunto tímido.

-Oh lo siento, soy la hermana de tu padre, habíamos perdido el contacto pero hace poco nos volvimos a encontrar ¿Esta?.

-Oh así que es usted quien me va a cuidar.-dijo Tetsuya.

-Eh? A qué te refieres?. –pregunto muy confundida.

-Mis padres salieron por el trabajo por un mes así que me pidió decirle a usted que si me podía cuidar.-le mintió.

-Bueno me gustaría hacerlo pequeño.

" _Ya cayo"._ Pensó Kuroko para sí mismo, al principio la joven había caído en la trampa de Kuroko y siempre que el supuestamente salía a jugar iba matar tratando de callar aquellas voces de su cabeza, los tiempos pasaban como los años también Kuroko era inteligente hasta que cumplió 14 la tía se daba cuenta de que ya sucedía algo porque desde que cuidaba a Kuroko jamás veía a su hermano y cuñada dándole curiosidad, Tetsuya se daba cuenta de ese hecho para luego sonreír un poco debía matarla antes que descubriera la verdad de las cosas.

Una noche había salido con ropa bastante linda para ir a un bar, entre aquellos pudo ver a un abogado sonrió para sí y acercarse a él.

-Hola.-saludo llamando la atención del hombre sonrojándolo.

-H..hola muchacho.-decía con voz provocativa haciendo que Kuroko mostrada una sonrisa.

-Puedo preguntarle algo?.

-Dime, si tienes un problema te ayudare soy un reconocido abogado.

-Un abogado excelente!.-lo abrazo emocionado.-Mire quisiera poder abrir la cuenta de banco de mis fallecidos padres pero como soy menor de edad no puedo.-dijo con tristeza.-Mi tutora quiere quitarme ese dinero pero no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno si tienes un testamento donde te dan todo a tu nombre puedo hacer que adelanten el proceso y hacer que seas independiente.

-En serio lo haría señor?!.-dijo emocionado, _"ya encontré a mi títere je~"_

-Por supuesto, solo necesito el testamento de ellos y tu credencial para hacerlo pequeño, no demoraría más de una semana o menos.

-Waaa gracias.-se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en las piernas del hombre sorprendiéndole.-Me habían negado mucho eso y hoy había renunciado a aquello, tengo el testamento aquí.-saco de su bolsillo aquel papel.

-Lo haré en pocos días ten te doy mi número y nos comunicamos.-se intercambiaron los números.

-Gracias, debo irme, lo llamare.

Kuroko al salir sonrió contento su plan salía perfectamente al llegar a su casa, saludo a su cuidadosa, aquella mujer era muy despistada, la muerte de los Kuroko después de meses se dieron por muertos y como jamás cambiaron el testamento que era dar todo sus ahorros como su empresa muy reconocida a su único hijo que nunca supieron que había muerto, Kuroko tuvo una visita de todos pero jamás la hermana de aquel hombre supo las cosas, también con el tiempo se ganó el cariño de la familia de su supuestos "padres" engañaba pero era eso o asesinar más de la cuenta, eso sí porque cuando salía en sus días de juegos o a juntarse con sus "amigos" iba asesinar a alguien cuando las voces gritaban " _Ese" "Mátalo a él/ella"_ entre muchos, supo que callaban por largo tiempo si les hacía caso cuando ellos elegían a su víctima y él también le encantaba la elección, muchos le decían que tenía la cara de 'poker face' y baja presencia dándole mucha libertad y a la vez nunca lo pillaban una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios al ver el correo electrónico había sido aceptado en Teiko _, "Esto será divertido"_ pensaba ya había pasado 2 días desde que había hablado con el abogado.

-Genial lo logre.-se dijo a sí mismo.

 _ **[Aburrido~]**_

-Tks.-se enojó al oírlo para después meterse en otro programa de software donde aparecía en la pantalla pidiendo contraseña. La escribió para salir muchos archivos del gobierno o de empresas como la de él.

-Jo~ las cosas van bien en la empresa, pero alguien también la quiere...mm~...Ah los Akashi eh~.-puso una mueca al ver los nombres Akashi.

Sintió que su tía subía las escaleras apretó unas cosas para luego salir en la pantalla nuevamente su correo justo en el momento que entraba la mujer.

-Tetsu tienes una llamada.

-Gracias Tía.-su voz monótona como fría para salir de su cuarto seguido por la mujer castaño, tomo el teléfono para esperar su voz.-Hola?

 _-*Hola Kuroko-kun soy el abogado*_

-Oh siento mucho por no preguntar el nombre.-dijo apenado.

 _-*Cierto mi nombre es Takao Yoshido, bueno a lo que venimos esta todo arreglado con el testamento solo falta tú firma y todo arreglado.*_

-En serio Takao-san?!.-dijo un poco alegre.

 _-*Si, solo déjalo en mis manos después de todo tengo mis contactos no demore mucho en que lo aprobaran como iba tú situación y lo aceptaron.*_

-Entonces nos podemos juntar en ese mismo bar Takao-san?.-dijo con voz un poco provocativa ya que su tía gana salido a comprar.

 _-*S..si mañana?*_

-Mou mañana no puedo pero pasado mañana sí. ¿No le incomoda en la noche?.

 _-*No, entonces nos vemos pasado mañana.*_

Al corta sonrió de lado al ver que todo iba bien como él quería. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto nuevamente para acostarse sobre su cama y ver su computador en el escritorio, lo atrajo a él para teclear algunas cosas antes de bajar la pantalla y guardarlo para acostarse. A la mañana siguiente como estaba en vacaciones y como hace poco ya tuvo sus 14 años haría lo que debía ser _'asesinar a su ultimo testigo'_ suspiro al despertar por la alarma, salió de su cómoda cama para ir a bañarse y vestirse cómodamente, al estar listo bajo para ver que su tía cocinaba el desayuno, disfruto la comida para salir de casa con una pequeña mochila donde llevaba su computadora portátil para irse hacia un parque e irse a sentar bajo un árbol.

Prendió su computadora y abrir unos archivos.

-Veamos Akashi, Akashi.-decía levemente molesto hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.-Solo padre e hijo, su hijo tiene mi edad y va a ir a Teiko, vaya tengo suerte.

 _ **[Quiero sangre]**_

 _ **[Mata a Takao Yoshido, Mata a Takao Yoshido]**_

Repetían y repetían lo mismo una y otra vez _'mata a Takao Yoshido'_ Kuroko se tomó la cabeza frustrado por las voces.

-Lo haré, lo haré pero cállense mañana lo haré.-dijo en voz baja sintiendo que las voces disminuían.-Que fastidio.

Suspiro para guardar sus cosas y pararse de aquel lugar, camino sin rumbo hasta que encontró un lugar para comer, pidió una malteada de vainilla y una hamburguesa, se sentó para abrir nuevamente su computadora y seguir con su búsqueda suspiro un poco entre el popote de su bebida; siguió con otra cosa hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba frente de él un chico moreno, alto y de cabellos azul oscuro como sus ojos.

-Que bien que este lugar este desocupado.-dijo esa persona.

-Ehm...etto.-Kuroko no sabía que decir pero al soltar su voz llamo la atención del chico que se asustó.

-Tú desde cuando estás aquí?!.

-Antes que tú.

-Eh?.-al ver las cosas se dio cuenta que era verdad se rasco su mejilla algo avergonzado.-Lo siento, pero no te vi.

-Siempre pasa.-se encogió de hombro.

-No te molesta?.

Kuroko negó ante la pregunta viendo la sonrisa de aquel muchacho.

-Gracias me llamo Aomine Daiki y tú?

-Kuroko Tetsuya un gusto Aomine-kun.-se presentó con voz monótona.

-Bueno en que secundaria vas a ir?.-le pregunto Aomine con un poco de curiosidad.

-Voy a ir a Teiko y tú Aomine-kun.-apago su computador para guardarlo no quería que un desconocido viera lo que hacía.

-Que coincidencia yo igual.-dijo sorprendido.-¿Juegas un deporte?

-Juego un poco el baloncesto pero no soy bueno.

-En serio yo igual juego baloncesto.-sonrió recibió una llamada para volver a verlo.-Me debo ir, espero vernos en la bienvenida Tetsu.-se levantó para irse del lugar.

Kuroko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa aunque era antisocial pero no le molestaba la presencia del moreno esperaba que esas voces no dijeran lo que pensaba.

 _ **[Tetsuya tiene un amigo]**_

 _ **[Ya se nos volvió sentimental]**_

 _ **[Quiere llorar jajaja]**_

Y allí estaba, suspiro pesadamente para seguir con su malteada e irse ya que era bastante tarde, regreso a casa para cenar e irse a dormir ya tenía todo planeado para mañana sólo faltaba realizarla, levanto tarde, se bañó y vistió veía a la mujer algo nerviosa y eso no le gustaba, no hiso nada en toda la tarde hasta la noche que se puso una sudadera negra y unos short con botas donde tenía una daga.

Al salir se fue donde se juntaría con aquel hombre, no demoro en llegar como en encontrarlo ya que era bastante fácil, al acercarse Yoshido explicaba las cosas que sucederían y los documentos ya completamente legales Kuroko firmo donde le indican. Estuvieron un buen rato conversando hasta que Kuroko vio la hora se hiso el sorprendido alegando que si podía acompañarlo hasta su casa ya que era muy tarde para él ir solo en la noche, Yoshido ya algo borracho acepto, caminando en aquellas calles vacíos con solo la luna llena en esa noche Tetsuya lo guió a un cajellon excusándose que era un atajo lo tomo de mano para empujarlo en la fría pared, el hombre sorprendido miro expectante al joven con algo de picardía le tomo la cintura y se acercó a su cuello mientras tanto Kuroko ya acostumbrado por años e experiencia en sus asesinatos solo levanto su pierna derecha como si le siguiera el juego saco con lentitud la daga escondida en su bota y sin piedad ni resentimiento se la incrustó por la espalda al hombre repetidas veces, Yoshido escupió sangre por la acción como a la vez se arrodillaba en el suelo dándole una oportunidad a Kuroko para patearlo en el estómago dando gritos de agonía, de sufrimiento, pedía ayuda pero Kuroko lo ignoraba; y sentarse dejando sus piernas a cada lado en el mismo lugar; levantó sujetando el arma en su mano para apuñalarlo en el corazón, pecho y brazos al ya muerto cuerpo, sin estar satisfecho le abrió el estómago sin ocultar su ojos brillando por la sed de sangre, reía un poco por como cortaba y cortaba a su ya fallecida víctima, su sonrisa adornaba en aquel lugar al ya aburrirse con el cuerpo bañado de sangre se llevó los papeles que necesitaba dejando allí el cuerpo pero sin olvidar su marca personal una flor acónito, que significa que deseas mi muerte.

Y no era falso pero eso le caracterizaba muy bien, sonreía mientras iba caminando a casa con un poco de sangre en su ropa pero con la sudadera no se notaba mucho y en su mano jugaba un poco con la daga bañada en sangre, le gustaba más la katana pero no se quejaba sabía utilizar pistolas como cuchillos, espadas, etc. Llego a su destino a pasos lentos y con aun su sonrísa algo loca abrió la puerta encontrándose con su 'Tía' con los documentos de la antigua familia, sin que ella se diera cuenta al ser silencioso se ganó detrás de ella poniendo su daga en el cuello de aquella mujer asustándola como sorprendiéndola.

-¿Quién eres realmente?.-pregunto la mujer con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Vaya, vaya por fin te das cuenta que no soy Kuroko Tetsuya eh~ 7años y recién te das cuenta.-dijo con sarcasmo para ir a su oído a susurrarle.-Soy un asesino uno muy reconocido por cierto.

-" _La sombra asesina".-_ dijo con voz baja.

-Si~ quieres saber que les paso a esta dulce pareja~?.-tenía una voz juguetona divertido al verla temblar entre sus manos, sabiendo que no viviría.

-...L..los m..ma..mataste.-so voz quebrada y sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al ver que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano.

-Si fueras niña te daría un dulce por saberlo pero no lo eres.

-¿Que me vas a ser?.-pregunto temerosa.

-Dirás que no te haré **Tía** ~.-remarco aquella palabra para reírse al ver su expresión.-Ya no te necesito más, ya tengo lo que quería ahora falta votar lo que ya no es de utilidad...como tú.-presiono aquel arma en el cuello.

-P..por favor no me mates.-rogaba.

-En serio crees que te dejare ya sabiendo lo que sucedió en esta casa, me crees idiota?.

-...

Kuroko sin más enterró la daga en una movimiento rápido matando con suma rapidez a la mujer salpicando un poco los muebles y en su cara, la soltó dejando caer el cuerpo suspirando al verla en el suelo, se sacó la capucha y buscar una bolsa de basura debía sacar la basura frente a sus ojos, después de botar el cuerpo, limpio la sangre para irse a acostar pronto tendría que ir a la secundaria.

Las cosas que pasaran más adelante le sorprenderá a Kuroko y como algo que él jamás esperó llega a él, las voces no cesaran como tampoco su ganas de matar. Él no aceptada lo que le prepara el destino menos con las personas menos esperaras, de a poco el frío corazón de el mejor asesino, ya no tendrá la soledad de compañía solo esperemos que esas voces dentro de su cabeza no acabarán lo que pronto tendría.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **eso es todo por ahora(? como me quedo? les gusta?**

 **las respuestas a sus reviews:**

 **MyaBL26:** jejejje muchas gracias por leer y que te gusten mis historias ;3 hace un tiempo habia pensado sobre kuroko como un asesino y lo que me dices sabes que? no es mala idea lo tendre en mente ;)

 **Murasakibara Atsuko:** me alegra saber que te a encantado TuT y si va a ver conti ya la viste XD y siguida :3 no te preocupes

 **muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo en comentar respondere cualquier duda que tengan de la historia y si quieren compartir ideas a la historia soy toda oidos chicos ah! los que leen o han leido "confusiones de amor" y "te volvere a recuperar" ya muy pronto actualizare asi que tengame paciencia *3***

 **Kuroko: inesperadamente me agrada esto**

 **A: waaa yo sabia que Kuro-chan iba a seder ^^**

 **Akashi: jo~interesante espero que salga yo Ai**

 **Ai:lo haras en el proximo capitulo no te preocupes**

 **Todos:Hasta la proxima!**

 **Ai-chan se despide**

 **bye bye**

 **Akashi:¿Reviews?.**


	3. El comienzo de todo

**holas~ aqui les dejo mi segundo capitulo :3 espero que les guste creo que fue muy corto TTuTT pero tratare de serlo mas largo y e estado muy ocupada bastante diria yo :/ por eso mismo e demorado mucho en mis actualizaciones.**

 **agradecimientos a:**

 **MyaBL26: waa muchas gracias jajaja y te siguira sorprendiendo mas adelante OwO sii la tia era muy despistada XD jamas se dio cuenta jajaja gracias por tus palabras me encantan cuando me dicen eso / y no hay de que eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas para la historia ;) espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Asaba-san: jajaja a veces eso pasa XD me alegra saber que te guste gracias por tus palabras me haces muy feliz y espero que te siga gustando *3***

 **walkeryal: jejej gracias yo gual amo a este kuroko tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El comienzo de todo.**

Sus últimos días de vacaciones no fueron tan aburridas, días después dieron las noticias de que el reconocido abogado fue asesinado por las manos de _"la sombra asesina"_ Kuroko estaba comiendo cereal al verlo sonrió de lado al escucharlo, jamás se cansaría de sus asesinatos y las reacciones de la gente con eso de que tenían miedo de ser el próximo en ser mutilado como también cuando actuaba a alguien normal en el día y en la noche era un asesino, suspiro un poco fastidiado al escuchar sobre el apellido _'Akashi'_ apagando la televisión con un ceño fruncido no le gustaba esa gente simplemente, termino su desayuno para luego cambiarse debía hacer unas compras.

Con toda tranquilidad del mundo fue al supermercado pero gracias a su buena observación y reflejos pudo ver a Aomine desde lejos suspiro al ver que este iba a chocar con él, segundos pasaron y sucedió el choque, Aomine iba a gritar pero cayó al ver que era su amigo.

-Tetsu!-dijo sorprendido.

-Buenos días Aomine-kun.-saludo e ignoro la forma de confianza que ya le tenía de tan solo haberlo conocido y hablado solo una vez en su vida.

-No te vi...de nuevo.-se notaba apenado y había desviado la mirada.

-Es normal que pase no te preocupes Aomine-kun.-no le dio importancia eso, se levantó para sacudir su ropa que tenía un poco del polvo del suelo.

Aomine iba a disculparse pero al ver cómo iba vestido Kuroko se sonrojo por completo ya que el peli celeste llevaba una blusa blanca haciendo que sobre saltada su piel blanquecida, unos short verde claro mostrando sus piernas, unas calcetas de rayas blancas y verdes que le llevaban hasta la rodilla y unas convers negras, Aomine trago saliva y sin darse ceunta lo miraba con hambre.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de la mirada sonriendo para sus adentro, sin cambiar su cara inexpresiva ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

-Gracias y ¿Adónde vas Tetsu?.-dijo algo curioso.

-Comprar víveres ya que no me queda mucho.-explico-Además vivo sólo así que debo hacerlo yo mismo.

-Espera ¿Cómo eso de que vives solo? ¿Y tus padres?.-dijo curioso y sorprendido a la vez por como escuchaba esa fría voz del chico que lo impresionaba por completo.

Kuroko pensó si contarle o no.

 _ **[Miéntele Tetsuya]**_

 _ **[Nadie debe saber que matamos a los Kuroko jajajaja]**_

A Kuroko los escuchaba aquellas voces y sus risas pero ellos, suspiro resignado. -Pues mis padres murieron a mis 7 años me cuido mi tía pero ella debía volver así que no hace mucho soy independiente.-explico con un poco de verdad y a la vez falsa información.-Por eso debo comprar mis alimentos Aomine-kun.

Aomine sólo asistió apenado por lo sucedido y le daba tristeza de cómo podría vivir Kuroko por lo que vivió en su infancia, ya no sabía que decirle a su amigo, lo acompañó a hacer las compras después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ese día ya que su mejor amiga está ocupada haciendo que cosa, no demoraron mucho con las comprar en esos momentos Kuroko no escuchaba las voces tal vez no había nadie de su interés tampoco lo había para él, en el resto del día se la paso buscando información de la escuela como de Aomine Daiki, no se fiaba de la gente ni ahora ni nunca en su vida después de todo la amistad y todo eso de la alegría y esas tonteras de los jóvenes era absurdo y para él una debilidad..

Sin mucha demora llego el día donde ingresaba a Teiko en sus últimas semanas solo mato a 4 personas suspiro al estar allí sentado escuchando el discurso del director que obviamente ignoro por completo, luego de la inauguración para los de primero se fue a su salón que para su buena o mala suerte estaba Aomine y el hijo del empresario Akashi.

No lo vio, sabía que lo estaría ya que escucho las conversaciones para nada disimuladas de las chicas. Minutos después lo vio era un chico pelirrojo y ojos bicolores uno rojo y otro dorado, era casi de su porte sólo que él era más alto que él bueno todos lo son, en las clases fueron muy aburridas para Kuroko ya que esas cosas ya las sabía iba a ir a comer en la azotea pero fue detenido por Aomine que lo quería acompañar a comer lo observo detalladamente para luego asistir, aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba Aomine…aunque solo un poco pero nada más.

Desde que había entrado a Teiko (2 semanas) no había matado a nadie y al estar ocupado no había salido para buscar una presa pero las consecuencias de eso era que estuviera más de mal humor, desaparecía mas ya que escapaba del moreno que lo seguía mucho para su disgusto; Akashi desde que entro se había hecho amigo de los titulares de baloncesto que eran, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki y Murasakibara Atsushi, aunque siempre le concertaba Aomine por su desaparecimiento en la hora del almuerzo diciendo que necesita buscar alguien y eso le daba curiosidad también sabía que el moreno siempre se quedaba más tiempo en la segunda cadena practicando cuando su curiosidad le ganó fue con Murasakibara y Midorima encontrándose a Aomine hablando con el aire? Al parecer su as estaba loco eso es lo que pensaban los tres muy desconcertados.

-Así que aquí te quedas Daiki?.-hablo para que el mencionado se diera cuenta de su presencia dando así una cara sorprendida del moreno.

-Que hacen aquí chicos?!.-dijo aún muy sorprendido.-Tetsu ¿te vas o te quedas?.-volvió hacia al mismo lugar antes de ser interrumpido.

Los tres presentes lo miraban como si estuviera loco y preguntándose _"¿Quién es Tetsu?"_ .

-No gracias Aomine-kun ya es hora que me retire.-hablo por primera vez Kuroko escuchando un grito de los tres rió internamente.-Bueno adiós Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun.-se despidió de todos sorprendiendo aún mas a los otros tres cuando ya estaba por salir del gimnasio la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó.

-Como sabes nuestros nombres?.-pregunto aun con la sorpresa presente.

-Somos compañeros.-le respondió para irse sin esperar ninguna pregunta más.

-...Daiki lo que dijo es cierto?.-miro al moreno que solo asistió.

-Juega baloncesto Mine-chin?.-pregunto curioso y maravillado por lo ocurrido.

-Tetsu no se ha escrito al club pero me ayuda a entrenar es muy rápido y muy observador.-explico dando así que si jugaba, Akashi tenía un brillo por la emoción.

Kuroko por su parte estaba comprándose una malteada de vainilla disfrutando ese dulce sabor para irse a su casa y en su camino escucho las voces.

 _ **[Un hombre, aquel que esta frente de ti mátalo~ tortúralo~]**_

Al escuchar sus repetidas palabras miro hacia al frente viendo un hombre que lo observaba con lujuria le sonrió coqueto haciendo que aquel hombre se le acercara para llevar su mano hacia su hombro.

-Vamos a un lado pequeño.-le susurro en el oído.

Kuroko le sonrió para asistir dejándose llevar lo iba a torturar de una manera muy divertida sonrió más al pensar como lo haría, llegaron a un hotel barato, al llegar al cuarto el hombre lo empezó a manosear descaradamente, por disgusto de Tetsuya se dejó; viendo a su alrededor para ver que le podía servir actuó como si le gustaba aunque debía soportar….

Abrió uno de sus ojos y después el otro se sentó en la mullida cama para estirarse como un gato y ver su alrededor gotas de sangre en algunos lados y como estaba solo con bóxer camino hasta dirigirse al baño y recordó lo que sucedió anoche.

-Vaya, vaya matar a un pervertido he caído muy bajo.-se rió para sí mismo y se acomodó un poco sus cabellos algunos teñidos del color rojo carmesí, al llegar al baño se ducho tranquilamente quitándose esa sangre seco de su cuerpo, busco su ropa que no estaba para nada sucia y se vistió.

-Además de pervertido no era muy guapo.-murmuraba para él mismo.

Al lado de la cama estaba un cuerpo inminente con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Recordó cómo se las arregló para matarlo sonrió al hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Flashback**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel hombre mientras besaba el cuello del menor, este ya sin soportarlo más se separó cun poco brusco para el instante escuchar un gruñido por parte del otro puso una mirada provocativa, se acercó a la cama y se empezó a sacar la ropa lenta como a la vez siendo observado por el hombre que no le quitaba la vista en ningún momento, al estar con solo su bóxer en algún momento saco algo de su chaqueta, la escondió detrás de su espalda para luego hacerle una seña para que se acercada y sin demora el hombre se acercó para cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de Kuroko; este sonrió de lado para el instante apuñalarlo escucho el grito desgarrador del hombre que cayó al piso, en su mano tenía un cuchillo que siempre traía consigo.

Un charco de sangre se empezó a formar más cuando el pequeño peli celeste se puso entre cada lado del otro y volver apuñalarlo nuevamente y otro, y otra vez se reía al oírlo gritar de dolor como las suplicas y sin olvidar los gritos de ayuda hasta que ya no se oyeron nada más quedando en silencio mostrando que ya el hombre había muerto por completo, le corto el cuello salpicando sangre por doquier, le corto la lengua por ociosidad para después dejarle una flor acónito en la boca, le apuñalo los ojos, hasta algunas cortadas en el miembro varonil con furia e ira, se levantó con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo miro a su alrededor y había muchas gotas de sangre en algunas partes de la habitación, miro su celular, maldijo al ver que era muy tarde, vio de nuevo el cuerpo mutilado y la suave cama sin pensarlo dos veces se durmió con tranquilidad junto a un cuerpo ya muerto.

• **-•-•-•-•Fin del flashback•-•-•-•-•-•**

De tan solo recordar aquella sensación, de sentir esa sangre tibia empaparle con su cuerpo, los deliciosos gritos de dolor e agonía le encantaban, las suplicas maravillosas que escuchaba, la sensación de ver aquello le encantaba, le fascinaba, se rió por sus pensamientos.

 _ **[Jajajaja divertido verdad?]**_

Unas voces ya acostumbrado siguió riendo un poco más.-Cuando no lo es.-contesto ya vistiéndose.

 _ **[Akashi es peligroso]**_

 _ **[Cuídate de Akashi jajaj]**_

Cada voz decía algo diferente pero todo iba al mismo punto 'Akashi' ese apellido que ya empezaba a odiar pero por dentro sentía algo, ¿Que era? No lo sabía pero por el momento y como siempre lo hacía iba a seguir las ordenes de las voces, tomo sus cosas para luego salir de ese hotel barato.

Sin que nadie lo notase se fue a Teiko ya que dentro de una hora empezaban las clases, con toda la tranquilidad fue hacia su destino y por el camino compró un emparedado y su siempre preferida malteada de vainilla, en su camino no tropezó con nadie y nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia, al llegar aún era muy temprano fue a dejar su mochila para luego recorrer el lugar ya que tenía tiempo suficiente para eso. En su camino encontró la biblioteca, algunos clubes y los salones, caminando por los pasillos casi vacíos miro por unos segundos las ventanas que daban hacia fuera cuando de repente ya se encontraba en el piso frunció el ceño al sentir un dolor en su parte baja por el golpe, miro sin emociones como siempre al causante de eso y allí vio al chico que no quería ni ver en pintura.

Akashi por su parte iba distraído por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en aquel chico peli celeste hasta que sintió que choco con alguien, miro hacia abajo y cuando no vio nada pensó que fue su imaginación iba a seguir su camino cuando escucho una suave voz.

-No creí que Akashi-kun fuera maleducado.-dijo Kuroko al levantarse y Akashi se guardó un grito de niña por el susto (Ai: jajajaja niñita Akashi es un miedoso. Akashi: C..callate estaba distraído. Ai:Si como digas-lo ignora-. Akashi: mejor sigamos-estaba avergonzado de su casi grito de mujercita-).

-L..lo siento no te vi-tartamudeo y se sonrojo levemente, _"genial nunca en mi vida tartamudeo y ahora por encontrarme con esta persona lo hago que vergüenza"_ pensaba.

-Siempre pasa, ya le acostumbre.-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, limpio su ropa para luego irse den lugar pero le tomaron el brazo haciendo que su huida fuera fallida.-¿Sucede algo?.-le pregunto.

-Te debo una disculpa, además deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente.-le soltó el brazo y sonrió un poco falsa a la opinión de Kuroko que no expresaba nada.-Soy Akashi Seijuurou esperó llevarnos bien.-le tendió la mano.

Kuroko lo miro _"Que falso y peligroso a la vez je~ un reto" pensó_ para sí mismo le tendió la mano dejando qué le diera apretón de mano.

-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya es un gusto conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien Akashi-kun.-sin sonreír ni mostrar nada de emociones en su voz tan fría y mirada tan vacía, soltó su mano para niego retirarse del lugar dejando solo al pelirrojo.

-Je~ Tetsuya eres un chico muy interesante.-sonrió de lado al ver que encontró a alguien que superada sus expectativas.-No huiras de mi Kuroko Tetsuya.-declaro para luego dirigirse por el mismo camino que el otro ya que pronto empezarían las clases.

Las cosas en adelante se volverán muy excitantes, violentas, teñidas de sangre, muertes, celos, lujuria, peleas, locura, venganza, sonrisas locas, risas psicópatas, secretos, y muchas cosas más pero después de todo esto es sólo el comienzo de todo...

¿Un asesino puede sentir el amor o es locura con lujuria?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **espero que les gustara siento que esa corto tratare de serlo mas largo en los siguientes capitulos y creo que casi en todos los capitulos Kuroko matara a alguien (?) tal vez aun no lo se dependde de como vaya la histori y muchas gracias a la gente que comenta qwq)b**

 **gracias por leer!**

 **Ai-chan se despide**

 **bye bye**


	4. tratando de no ser visto

**hola! ha pasado tiempo y me disculpo por eso no e tenido mucho tiempo solo dire en dos semanas mas sere libre de trabajos, maquetas y informes ^^ pero qutando de lado eso muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho ante este fic que saio de mi loca cabeza XD**

 **les agradecimientos a:**

 **Murasakibara Atsuko:** jajajaja claro que no XD y gracias nwn y muuuy interesantes diria yo espero que te guste este capitulo~

 **Plugui23:** me alegra saber tu opinion y no eres la unica XD pero no se como se me ocurre hacer a kuroko como asesino pero aun asi me queda bien creo(?) ...no dire nada ante eso -u- asii que te lo dejare a tu imaginacion, gracias por tu comentario! y espero qeu te guste este capitulo.

 **sin mas que decir ademas que disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tratando de no ser visto.**

Kuroko luego de irse de aquel pasillo saco una mueca de sus finos labios, Akashi le daba mala espina en todo el sentido de la palabra, ese chico no era de fiar y debía tener cuidado de él.

Suspiro cuando había llegado a su salón sin demora se sentó en su puesto con toda tranquilidad.

-Oi Tetsu .-la voz de Aomine no se hizo de esperar, Kuroko lo miro.

-Buenos días Aomine-kun.-saludo con voz monótona.

-Después de que te fuiste Akashi y los chicos me pidieron que querían hablar contigo.

-No deseo estar con ellos Aomine-kun, y si es para que yo me una al club sera puro tiempo perdido y lo sabes bien.-aclaro fastidiado.

Suspira-Lo sé, yo ya lo e intentado varias veces y ya me resigne pero pierdes talento con esa rapidez y tu falta de presencia.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hm.-dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana oyó un suspiro del moreno pero no le importó.

Segundos después apareció Akashi que sonreía cínicamente, Aomine lo saludo para sentar y dormir en la clases de historia. Kuroko no quito nunca su vista de la ventana y cuando empezó las clases estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. _"Bien lo que paso anoche deberá salir hoy en la tarde en las noticias, las voces no volverán a hablar por un buen rato, debo concentrarme en como lograre mi objetivo de derrotar a los Akashi porque sé que no son idiotas así que podrían averiguar que soy un asesino y eso complica mucho las cosas"_ pensaba el peli celeste que no notaba que era observado por un pelirrojo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, por muchos minutos hasta que Kuroko se dio cuenta de eso y se maldigo por olvidarse de que ese pelirrojo era su compañero debía investigar más de esa escuela y de ese pelirrojo.

Al terminar las tres primeras clases sin dudarlo Kuroko salió de la sala escapando del club de baloncesto, no es que odiara en si el deporte simplemente le quitaba mucho tiempo y eso era imperdonable bueno para él lo era sin duda, amaba matar, le encantaba los gritos como las suplicas de la gente, como enterraba su cuchillo en la suave carne del humano, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, le emocionaba, le daba vida, podía ser un loco pero le encantaba de sobremanera cada eso y más.

Suspiro maravillado fue a una tienda que siempre frecuentaba desde niño, la joven lo conocía por ser un cliente frecuente y sabía lo que siempre pedía, la malteada de vainilla le gustaba su dulce sabor, su adoran y color, al llegar a la tienda fue saludado por la joven que después de dejarlo en un lugar de siempre junto a la ventana, le trajo una malteada de vainilla y un trozo de pastel del mismo sabor, Kuroko sonrió un poco y le agradeció.

Empezó a disgustar aquel postre ese día era viernes y mañana no tenía clases así que se daba sus gusto esos tres días, después de comer pago para irse con tranquilidad hacia su casa, en el camino vio la anochecer disfrutando de aquel paisaje nocturno que le encantaba, era obvio vivía en las sombra algo que no podía escapar por ningún momento y lo aceptaba.

Le gustaba no lo negaría por nada del mundo suspiro un poco disfrutando del rico aire del lugar caminaba ya sabiendo donde era, sentía ganas de matarlo sentía aun cuando las voces no él mismo le dan sus ganas. Camino donde sentía su próxima víctima, saco de mochila una navaja, al llegar a un callejón visualizo a una mujer baja, cabellos castaños era una estudiante lo noto por su ropa, sonrió de maravilla se acercó lentamente a ella hasta tocarle el hombro, la joven se dio vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos con color esmeralda que brillaban con la luna nueva que había esa noche.

-Señorita usted no debería estar a estas horas de la noche.-dijo con voz encantadora sonrojando a la joven.

-Y...yo salí con una a..amiga.-respondió nerviosa.

-Mm bueno señorita sabe? Las jovencitas no deben hablar con extraños.-sin más la apuñalo, la joven grito por la sorpresa ya no había mucha gente, la arrastro hacia el callejón más cercano para seguir apuñalándola sin parar.

Al terminar limpio su arma y un poco a él mismo, escucho un estruendo, se escondió con rapidez viendo unos ojos rojos carmesí.

-Hay alguien ahí?.-su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar hueco, hasta que vio el cuerpo inerte de la joven, le tomo pulso verificó que estaba muerta.

Kuroko vio como el otro miraba a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo donde es estaba escondido debía hacer algo rápido y efectivo no deba ser descubierto por nadie; menos ahora, se ingenió algo mientras el otro se acercaba lentamente, la única forma era matarlo pero eso era malo sería buscado por el hombre y no deseaba eso...por el momento, agradecía que estaba usando su poleron negro que antes de matar a la mujer se la puso.

Decidió escapar rápido antes que lo descubriera, escondió bien su pelo celeste en el gorro, suspiro para luego tomar impulso y correr; naso rápido al lado del pelirrojo que no lo alcanzo a ver por la rapidez, iba a seguirlo si no fuera porque debí hacer algo con la mujer fallecido, llamo a alguien.

Kuroko por su parte corría sin detenerse sabía que no lo seguían pero por las dudas siguió su camino, se dirigió ir a su casa, al llegar se acostó en el sofá, suspiro.

-Eso fue peligroso.-se dijo a si mismo.-Bueno da igual al final no me vio pero debo tener cuidado.-hizo un puchero.-Que mal que no deje mi marca pero ya que.

Se levantó para ir al baño a darse una ducha con tranquilidad, luego de eso se puso su pijama para ir a su cama.

-Ah~ quiero ver sangre, recodar el mundo con el color carmesí de la gente.-sonrió ante la idea.-Pero algún día veré un lugar repleto del color de la sangre.

Miro la ventana antes de caer dormido, mientras tanto en la mansión de los Akashi estaba en su cuarto con un libro en sus manos sin siquiera lo leía realmente muy hundido en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido anteriormente. Todo acabo luego de una llamada de Midorima.

-¿Qué quieres Shintarou?

- _*Akashi hay que integrar a ese chico llamado Kuroko Tetsuya.-hablo Midorima serio.-Lo e visto practicar solo y es bueno y eso es bueno para nosotros para que Teiko gane todas las medallas de baloncesto.*_

-Lo sé, pero al parecer ese chico no es fácil de manipular como yo creía.-sonríe de lado.-Ya sabré como engañarlo para que ingrese al club.

 _-*Bien sólo era eso adiós.*_

-Adiós Shintarou.-corto la llamada para después dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como siempre vio la televisión mientras se cambiaba como suponía iban a hablar de la mujer asesinada.

Al estar listo fue a desayunar sintiéndose algo intranquilo ¿Por qué? Ni el lo sabía, al estar en su sala no vio como siempre al peli celeste dándole curiosidad que desapareció al hablar con Murasakibara.

-Atsushi no comas muchos dulces.-le regaño al verlo con la boca llena de dulces.

-Si Akachin~ en has visto a Kurochin?.-le pregunto y eso era curioso si venia por parte de Murasakibara.

-¿A qué viene eso?.

-Me agrada kurochin, me regalo su postre la otra vez, quiero que este en el equipo.-hizo un puchero.

Suspiro-Tu también eh~? Y lo sé con la falta de presencia de Tetsuya y su rapidez sería una gran ayuda al equipo.

-Por favor no me llame así con tanta confianza Akashi-san.-dijo una voz monótona y fría sobresaltando a los dos.-Y Murasakibara-san ¿Usted no deja de comer algún segundo? puede enfermarse.-Kuroko suspiro para luego ir a su asiento a saludar a Aomine que empezó a hablarle después del susto.

-Ese chico cada vez es muy interesante.-sonrió arrogante el pelirrojo.

Murasakibara solo asistió mientras metía un dulce a la boca, luego de un rato todo volvió a ser normal bueno Kuroko solo durmió en clases.

En la hora de almuerzo el pequeño peli celeste salió de la sala para caminar tranquilamente por los alrededores, sentía que el grupo loco de arco iris lo seguía suspiro pesadamente, visualizo a alguien que conoció hace poco.

-Domo Nijimura-senpai.-saludo al pelinegro.

-Waa maldición Kuroko no hagas eso.-grito el actual capitán del club de baloncesto.-¿Que deseas?.-le pregunto cuando se recuperó del ataque.

-Nada realmente pero quisiera hablar sobre su equipo que me está siguiendo desde hace esto, me siento acosado por totalidad.-dijo con sinceridad Nijimura frunció el ceño.

-Gracias por decirme les daré su castigo.-se fue a buscarlos pero se detuvo a ver al más pequeño.-Aun no me das una respuesta Kuroko.

El nombrado lo miro levemente.-Lo sé.

Después de responderle se fue sin lugar alguna, Nijimura suspiro antes de ir donde estaba su equipo estrella que estaban escondidos en la pared.

-Y ustedes que creen que hacen?!.-les grito haciendo que gritaran.

-Waaaaa.-fueron todos por sorpresa.

-Miren les consejo que dejen a Kuroko sólo.-le dijo a su equipo Akashi frunció el ceño.

-Y si no quedemos?.-le pregunto desafiante.

-Solo quiero decirte Akashi que Kuroko es un terco de primera y no se dejara tan fácil, ese niñito ya a tenido mucho que pasar.-susurro lo último en voz baja pero lo escucharon igual dándole curiosidad a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto Midorima.

-Nada en que les incumba.-dijo serio.-Ya les advertí no se acerquen mucho a Kuroko yo sé cómo va a ceder en el club.-sin más se fue dejando muchas preguntas pero ya no tenían las respuestas muchos suspiraron antes de irse a sus habituales sitios.

Kuroko por su parte se recostó en el pasto cerca de un árbol que había en la escuela, miro hacia el cielo despejado cerro un poco sus ojos por unos segundos.

 **[Ya estas aburrido Tetsuya~?]**

 **[Vamos sabes que debes hacer]**

Aquellas voces en su cabeza, puso una mueca al oírlos se volvían a burlar de él.

-Tks, ni me lo mencionen pero es muy molesto, pero si sé que haré.-les respondía.

 **[Jugar~ hay que creerles que te caen bien]**

 **[Simplemente haz que caigan] [Hay que hacerlos sufrir]**

Kuroko sonrió ante eso.-Tienen razón, maldición Nijimura debes servir de algo de tanta insistencia.

Sin más se levanta del lugar teniendo cuidado de no ser visto aunque eso no le costaba mucho en realidad, camino con suma tranquilidad a clases ya sabía que haría para que nadie sospechara de él, debía tener cuidado de que no le pillaran su verdadera naturaleza, su verdadero ser, espero que las clases terminaran para luego irse a donde estaban los clubes y se dirigió directamente hacia el club de baloncesto, al llegar escuchaba los rebotes del balón, los chillidos de las zapatillas, los gritos de la gente, solo esperaba como decía Nijimura que se divertiría con ellos, abrió las puertas de inmediato nadie se dio cuenta o eso creía él. Pero no le importa camino con tranquilidad hacia el capitán que estaba ocupado viendo unos papeles.

-Nijimura-senpai.-lo llamo teniendo un grito por este.

-Kuroko!.-grito asustado.

-Me disculpo si lo he asustado.

-No si no importa a que viene esta visita?.-lo miro analíticamente pero a la vez con sumo respeto que nadie noto.

Antes que el pequeño peli celeste le respondiera a su pregunta el grupos de los milagros estaba con ellos dos todos sorprendidos de ver a Kuroko.

-Tetsu!.-le saludo Aomine al verlos sonrió.

-Hola Aomine-kun.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tetsuya?.-preguntó Akashi directo al punto. -Por favor no me llame con tanto confianza Akashi-san.-le dijo con voz monótona.

-Tks.

-Kuroko.-le llamo Nijimura teniendo atención del nombrado.-Me dirás sobre tú visita al club?.

Suspiro-Bueno vengo a inscribirte, por esta vez dejare que tu ganes Senpai.-ante lo dicho el capitán sonrió para luego darle el formulario sin chistar al oírlo aceptar.-Pero sabes lo que pasara no?, aun así quieres esto?.-le preguntó sin importarle los presentes que los miraban.

-Ya te lo e dicho no? Todo lo que pase aquí ahora te divertidas como nunca.

Kuroko asistió ocultando la pequeña risa que no se dio a conocer tampoco sonrió no nada solo mostraba una fina línea recta en sus labios sin inmutarse no nada, completo lo que debía hacer y se lo entrego de nuevo al mayor.

-Bien espero lo que diga sea verdad Nijimura-senpai.-iba a irse pero alguien le levanto sorprendiéndolo casi suelta una maldición o su arma pero se contuvo vio al peli morado al darse la vuelta.-Murasakibara-san bájeme ahora.

-Kurochin ahora será del equipo así que debe quedarse~.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No muchas gracias Murasakibara-san pero hoy debo hacer algunas cosas además el capitán no tiene problemas en que hoy no asista al entrenamiento verdad?.-miro al mayor de allí que asistió quitándole importancia.

-Si, no hay problema así que bájalo Murasakibara, Kuroko mañana bienes después de clases, ¿Entendido?.

-Si. Al bajarlo aunque no quería Kuroko se fue los chicos estaban curiosos por la relación de Nijimura y Kuroko, era extraño como si ellos se conocían hace ya tiempo querían preguntar pero ver la expresión de su capitán decidieron callar y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Kuroko por su parte iba camino hacia su casa con una pequeña sonrisa vería si de verdad lo que decía su 'senpai', jugo con sus dedos en camino a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona disfrutando de cómo iba a seguir su próximo plan para que nadie viera lo que él ocultaba debajo de esa mascara de indiferencia.

Rió-Veremos quien cae primero en este juego Shuzo~.-dijo en voz alta al entrar a su casa completamente vacía y silenciosa como lo era él.

Continuara...

 **espero que les haya gustado, no dire nada sobre la relacion de nijimura y uroko tienen, eo lo explicare mas adelante y muchas gracias por leer y por los que comentan!**

 **sin as que decir me despido por ahora y disculpenlas demoras.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Que el juego empiece

**Adivinen quien volvió :D bueno lo siento mucho por la espera pero estuve en el hospital muy grave asi que no pude acatualizar tambien porque la universidad ya me tiene muy ocupada aunque no quiera, les dejo una noticia que actualizo "Te volvere a recuperar" si se que no lo actualizo hace mucho pero esa historia se me fue las ideas que le tenia a la historia pero ya volvieron :D**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia!**

 **Espero que les guste aquí sabran la relación de Nijimura y Kuroko a que no se lo esperan!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Que el juego empiece**

Al día siguiente fue todo normal para Kuroko aburrido como siempre, se sabía todo lo que enseñaban, la generación de arco iris lo perseguían y eso lo detestaba, Akashi siendo el chico popular le molestaba, bastante arrogante para su gusto, Aomine hablándole de mujeres con bustos, Midorima con sus horóscopos, Murasakibara con sus dulces y Kise con su acoso, lo fastidiaba, le molestaba y más que nada le incomodaba, odiaba a la gente, no mejor dicho le repugnaba pero al parecer ellos no entendían que él no quería estar con ellos Nijimura se divertía pero no mucho a veces los retaba a ese grupito por no dejar tranquilo a Kuroko y estos se quejaban.

Pero Kuroko sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo en que explotara. No era de mucha paciencia aunque mostrara eso en su persona, suspiro por quinta vez en ese día en hora del club, practicaban en su nuevo entrenamiento cuando hubo una pausa se acercó hacia Nijimura que lo capto de inmediato.

-Kuroko.-le llamo, mirándolo.

-Senpai.-recalco sus palabras notando su enojo.-Debemos hablar del asunto.

-Solo ha pasado un día y ya te impacientas?.

-Sabes muy bien que esto ira mal si sigues así.-ante eso el pelinegro hizo una mueca sin darse cuenta que eran visto por colorines cabelleras.

-Lo siento creo que me sobrepase.-se disculpó de inmediato ganando un suspiro del contrario.

Miro de reojo al grupito arco iris y volver su vista al capitán que lo veía y soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Se te perdona esta Shuzo~, hablaremos de esto en mi casa después del club ¿Escuchaste?.-dijo en susurro y el pelinegro asistió sin decir ni una palabra.-Bien hasta entonces Nijimura-senpai.

Akashi estaba intrigado por tal relación entre el capitán y el peli celeste como los demás, Kuroko practicaba con los tiros que no podía dar, aunque si podía solo trataba de no ser muy visto o para que no fallada su falta de presencia, enojado estaba al sentir 5 miradas sobre él y por _'accidente'_ el balón reboto cayendo en la cabeza de Aomine y rebotar en la cabeza de Akashi haciendo enojar a estos dos pero a Kuroko le dio lo mismo siguió practicando los tiros, luego de eso se le unió Aomine a ayudarlo aunque aún no le perdonaba en golpe. El tiempo paso rápido acabando en entrenamiento todos se fueron a bañar.

El pequeño peli celeste espero a su capitán para irse los dos hacia la casa del primero, había un silencio ni incomodo pero tampoco tan agradable; ninguno quiso hablar hasta estar en la casa del asesino solo por seguridad más que nada. No demoraron muy hoy, Kuroko al abrir la puerta fue rodeado por la cintura por los brazos de Nijimura, solo se dejó ya acostumbrado a aquello.

-Eres rápido cuando te lo propones Shuzo.-le dijo Kuroko sin mirarlo.

-Lo tomare como un alago Tetsuya-sama.-dijo el mencionado sin soltarlo.-Pero a lo que veníamos.-lo soltó para sentarse en el sofá seguido del menor.

-Eso es verdad, No deberías controlar más a esos chicos arco iris? Son molestos.-fue al grano del asunto.

-Puedo como capitán pero también tengo un límite en ordenes así que no puedo hacer mucho para que dejen de acercarse a ti.

-Tks...bien que se le puede hacer entonces solo debo seguir fingiendo como siempre.-sentencio Kuroko un poco molesto.

-Tetsuya-sama.-lo llamo.

-Que quieres Shuzo?.-preguntó con leve curiosidad.

-Los mataras? Kuroko nunca diría que esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho para no decir demasiado.

Para el instante pensarlo, después de todo matar a los jóvenes generación de los milagros? Podría...obviamente si pero habría consecuencias? Eso era más que obvio, aunque tampoco ha dudado en matar a todas las personas del mundo menos a Shuzo, él era una pequeña excepción pero eso no quiere decir que no lo mataría, hasta las voces se notaban con algo de dudas, suspiro antes de verlo con sus ojos vacíos y una sonrisa maligna.

-Sabes que si.-su voz era amenazante.-¿A que ha venido la pregunta Shuzo?.

El nombrado trago saliva.-So...solo curiosidad Tetsuya-sama.

-Hm...ya has saciado tu curiosidad con mi respuesta~?.-al verlo asistir sonrió más.-Eso es bueno, tienes lo que te pedí?

-Si todo lo que me pediste esta en este sobre, costo un poco conseguirla pero siempre seguiré tus órdenes Tetsuya-sama.

Kuroko sonrió para luego tomar el sobre y dejarlo en la mesa y en un segundo estaba acostado en las piernas del mayor mientras este sonrió y acaricio los cabellos celestes del asesino.

-Cómo has ido con Shougo? Nijimura se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta.-Muy bien. Aunque se aleja de vez en cuando por terco pero se deja.

Río suavemente.-Ya lo tienes entre tus manos eh~ sabes que él no debe descubrir quién soy o ya sabes que le sucederá no?.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo no he dicho nada.

-Más te vale. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo sin quitarse en aquella posición, pero Kuroko escuchaba las cosas que decían las voces.

[Hay que idear un plan]

[Solo hay que ser precavidos]

[Hay que usar la máscara]

Suspiros se escucharon dentro de la casa por los únicos en ella, luego ellos dos se miraron antes de reír y abrazarse, los dos acostumbrados a ello, Nijimura lo beso cortamente en los labios del peli celeste que correspondió sin dudarlo y al separarse se sonrieron para luego separarse e irse a la cama del menor y dormirse después de todo mañana tenían clases, Kuroko se dejó abrazar en aquella noche tranquila esperaba que mañana todo empezara de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Kuroko y se deciso del abrazo del mayor para irse hacia la cocina para hacer un desayuno para él y su invitado, cocino algo simple para ir a despertar al mayor sentándose ahorcadas de él y acercarse a besarlo ingresando su lengua escuchó un gemido y unas manos en su cintura, el beso fue correspondido se separaron hasta que les falto el oxígeno, se miraron los dos.

-Buenos días Shuzo. -Buenos días Tetsuya-sama.

Sonrió de lado.-Ya eres casi un experto en besos con lengua Shuzo acaso practicas con Shougo?.

El nombrado se sonrojo.-Dios tan acostumbrados estas tu Tetsuya?.

-Tu sabes que si, después de todo ni que fuera virgen.-rio levemente-Ah~ ya deberías comprender que soy muy maduro para lo edad y ya he pasado por sexo y entre otras cosas, para mi cada toque es normal, un habito, un _"relajante"._

El pelinegro lo observo y escucho para empezar a besarle el cuello haciendo gemir al más bajo.

-Entonces no te molestas si tenemos una ronda de sexo antes de desayunar Tetsuya?.

El mencionado sonrió divertido para luego rodear su cuello mientras movía su cadera.

-Solo hazlo a tu gusto Shuzo aunque no lo hagas con tanta fuerzas hoy tengo entrenamiento no?.-le susurra con voz provocativa.-Sabes que no hay que dejar marcas te sabes las reglas a la hora del sexo conmigo pero por hoy haré una excepción y si gustas marcarme hazlo a ver que hacen esos arco iris.

Nijimura sonrió ante lo dicho y vaya que le encanta esas palabras siempre se tentó en dejar marcas en aquel blanquecida piel del asesino y siempre que tenían sexo no podía se divertiría al ver sus reacciones, sin dudarlo cambiaron las posiciones y empezar lo que solo ellos sabían que harían en aquel cuarto.

Estaba ingresando a Teiko con una leve punzada en su parte baja pero caminaba con normalidad, como él mismo había dicho él no era virgen la había pedido a los 10 con una víctima suya él chico era guapo debía admitir y desde entonces a veces se acuesta con alguien de su tipo para tener placer y luego matarlo, conocía desde años atrás a Nijimura y desde entonces lo llama _'Tetsuya-sama'_ le gustaba como lo llamaba, su relación era rara; bueno para él lo era, al llegar a su sala se dirigió hacía su asiento para empezar a leer una novela esperando en que llegada el profesor, ya se había leído todos los libros de su año era un buen lector y rápido.

Como siempre lo saludaba Aomine-kun y escuchaba los halagos hacia el pelirrojo que odiaba, por lo que sabía era un chico bastante popular deseado por mujeres como de hombres, el chico _"perfecto",_ miro su libro era más interesante que ese pelirrojo, leyó todo la clase agradecía que nunca era observado por nadie excepto porque a veces lo miraba aunque le quito importancia, él no le era de interés, estaba concentrado que cuando sintió una presencia a su lado quito su vista hacia a su lado viendo al que no quería ver.

-Tetsuya seremos compañeros en este trabajo.-se le hizo saber al ver como lo miraba.

-Agradecería que no me llamara con tanta confianza Akashi-san.-pidió con voz monótona aunque podía notarse una pizca de enojo.

Akashi sonrió de lado.-No quiero te llamare como yo quiera.

Frunció el ceño-Bien, que hay que ser?.

Akashi sonrió-Una investigación sobre Egipto y su cultura.

Kuroko suspiro para sí mismo, se acomodó en su asiento para luego ver sin expresión alguna al pelirrojo.

-Bien primero que nada hagamos un la introducción a la investigación para avanzar en ello y después de clases si gusta nos juntamos en la biblioteca a buscar la investigación.-le dijo mirándolo sin interés aunque ya sabía eso prefería no hacer algo si el otro no ayudaba.

-Eso suena bien Tetsuya.-le respondió Akashi con una sonrisa que no le afecto en nada.

Kuroko tomo un papel para empezar a escribir un poco la introducción y a veces le preguntaba al pelirrojo para ayudarle en algo, Akashi estaba impresionado por la inteligencia en el tema que tenía el peli celeste.

La clase termino y como era la última en el día Kuroko aun un poco cojeante fue hacia la biblioteca, le había avisado a Nijimura que debía hacer un trabajo con el pelirrojo así que no tendrían entrenamiento ese día, tomo un libro que contenía la historia de Egipto, se sentó aflojándose la corbata y desabrochándose los dos primeros botones; ese día hacía calor.

Sin darse cuenta como llegaba el pelirrojo, este quedó mirando su blanca piel, sin darse cuenta se relamió sus labios hasta que noto como todo el cuello estaba lleno de chupones haciendo que lo enojada, se acercó hasta sentarse hacía el frente.

-Tetsuya.-lo llamo.-Terminemos esto.

-Tú lo has dicho, además necesito terminar esto, debo hacer algunas cosas.-susurro mientras le pasaba el libro al pelirrojo, a la vez sacaba algunas hojas y empezó a escribir lo que sabía-aunque no mucho- hasta hacer la mitad del trabajo entregándoselo a Akashi para levantarse haciendo que este levantada la mirada curioso.

-Solo falta que hagas tu parte Akashi-san.-le dijo tomando su mochila.-Lo demás ya lo hice, si le deseas agregar algo a lo que yo he escrito puedes borrarlo y hacerlo tú mismo si no quedas satisfecho.-se levantó mirando al pelirrojo.-Bueno me despido, hasta mañana Akashi-san.-se iba yendo hasta que fue detenido por el pelirrojo.

-Podrías quitar un poco tu formalidad conmigo Tetsuya?.

-...-suspiro.-Hasta luego Akashi-kun.

-Mucho mejor. Akashi leía lo que había escrito Kuroko y estaba impresionado cada vez que seguía leyendo, estaba todo detallado pero no difícil de entender y solo le tomo 10 minutos...ni él era tan rápido pero era imposible el chico ni había leído la información... Cada vez le sorprendía de Kuroko Tetsuya.

El peli celeste caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la salida hasta que choco con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado.-escucho la voz de alguien familiar.

-Oh, lo siento Midorima-kun.-se disculpó.

-Tks...eres molesto, has visto a Akashi?.

-Está en la biblioteca.-le respondió.

-Está haciendo nuestro trabajo de mañana.

-Así que dejas que Akashi haga todo mientras tu disfrutas de la tarde...no me sorprende.-dijo mirándolo.

Kuroko lo miro ocultando una sonrisa.-No deberías juzgar a alguien por su portada Midorima-kun...hasta mañana.-sin decir nada más, se fue evitando una risa salir de sus labios.

Midorima lo miro unos segundos antes de ir hacia donde le habían dicho y allí estaba el pelirrojo haciendo el trabajo.

-Akashi. -Shintarou, ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?.-lo miro de reojo.

-Al parecer Kuroko te dejo todo el trabajo, por lo que veo...

-En eso te equivocas.-volvió su vista hacia el libro.

-Lo acabo de ver y ya se iba a su casa y tú haces el trabajo.

-Tetsuya ya hizo más de la mitad del trabajo en solo diez minutos Shintarou.

-Eh?!.

-Lo que oyes, está perfectamente redactada y con muy buena información... Cada vez me intriga Tetsuya.

-Así que por eso me dijo aquello.-pensó en voz alta Midorima.

-Que te dijo?.

-"No juzgues a alguien por su portada".

-Je~…¿Quién eres realmente Kuroko Tetsuya?.

Preguntó Akashi con curiosidad e intriga por como actuaba el peli celeste. Esperaba encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

 **Continuara...**

 **Como estuvo? los sorprendi con la relacion que tenian ellos dos :D espero que si y espero que me sean pacientes por mis actualizaciones**

 **Bye bye**

 **se despide con mucho amor Ai-chan**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. un nuevo plan

_**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo plan**_

Gotas de sangre corren de tus brazos ensangrentadas, mirar como aquella gota caía de tu cuerpo entumecido era mi delirio, mi perdición...mi locura, sé que he caído en lo profundo del abismo pero ya no había nada más que hacer que seguir el camino que escogí, sin arrepentirme.

Jugué con muchas personas y ahora tengo una presa frente a mis ojos, a ti quien me ha mirado varias veces, ¿Crees que realmente me conoces? Debo decirte que no sabes nada de mí, nadie sabe algo de mí, no me engañarás con facilidad.

Akashi al día siguiente se me acerco con el trabajo, yo solo lo mire desde mi puesto.

-Tienes muchos secretos Kuroko Tetsuya.

Me susurro cuando estuvo cerca, lo miro sin entender.

-No sé a qué te refieres Akashi-kun, por cierto ¿No estuvo mal lo que escribí en el trabajo?.-le pregunte con leve interés, debía fingir.

-Estaba perfecto.-lo oí decirme, por lo menos no menosprecio mi trabajo. Conociendo su ego sería capaz de hacerlo.

Kuroko estaba leyendo como siempre un libro ignorando la clase. A veces sentía la mirada del pelirrojo en él pero la ignoro, no iba a intimidarse por es, no era tan débil como esos idiotas que tenían como compañeros.

Recordó la información que le trajo Nijimura ayer, pero no las leyó porque se entretuvo con este en sexo, suspiro para sí mismo, por lo menos su cadera no le dolía, ya que ayer se perdió el entrenamiento, el azabache había ido para informarle de algunas cosas de la familia de Akashi, ahora que iba a las empresas Kuroko, muchos empleados le tenían respeto ya que en las reuniones hablaba con tanta confianza y seguridad en el tema.

Muchos al principio se negaban pero al verlo se sorprendieron mucho, pero se ganó el respeto que debía tener como jefe de la empresa. Solo tenía un problema con todo eso era la familia Akashi que quería la empresa.

Nunca ha habado con el padre de Akashi pero tampoco es como si él quisieron hacerlo. Miro la ventana aburrido no entendía porque nadie le entretenía ni sus víctimas, bueno algunos si por forcejar.

"Quiero matar ahora mismo" pensó viendo el cielo despejado, aunque podría hacerlo pero sería problemático que alguien lo describiera, por eso siempre mataba de noche o en lugares fáciles de esconderse, además no llevaba ropa de repuesto.

[Esto es aburrido]

-Ni que lo digas-susurro bajo hablando con las voces lo entretenían un poco.

Al tener la hora de almuerzo, tomo lo que trajo antes de irse de la sala antes de ser agarrado por unos de los chicos arcoíris, suspiro relajado al estar en la azotea, solo como él quería.

-Debería hacer algo con esos chicos.

 **[Matarlos es una opción pero aun no es el momento]**

-Eso lo sé-le respondió un tanto frustrado ya que le molestaba sus presencias.

 **[Que tal seguirles la corriente, es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca que lejos ¿no?]**

-Cuando quieren dan buenas respuestas.-dijo con una sonrisa ya pensando en cómo quitarse esos molestos de él, comió con tranquilidad su simples origiris.

Los días pasaron, empezó a llevarse bien con toda la generación de los milagros, Akashi le era molesto bastante para su gusto. Él era un chico antisocial y muy reservado, esos chicos que ahora lo veían como su amigo lo dejaron un poco más tranquilo apegándose al plan que tenía, no le gustaba estar con la gente.

Sus ansias de matar le ganaron un día. Se hizo ver por los estudiantes, atrapo a un chico que era agradable a la vista y guapo. Hablaron y uno que otro coqueteo. Kuroko sonrió al ver que lo tenía en su trampa, unos dos días después de eso, le pidió que lo esperara después del club para irse juntos pero que no le contara a nadie, los padres del joven no iban a estar

Cuando iban caminando hacia la casa fe aquel chico, la conversación se iba subiendo un poco de tono, al llegar a la casa del joven que ya no recordaba el nombre, comenzaron a besarse, Kuroko lo disfrutaba porque sabía que iba a venir después. Luego de terminar el sexo el chico cayo dormido, Kuroko esperó para el instante asegurarse que el contrario estuviera dormido antes de levantarse e irse hacia la cocina para agarrar un cuchillo bastante filoso, sonrió.

-Es la hora del show.-dijo antes de volver a donde estaba su presa, sin remordimiento lo apuñalo muchas veces escuchando los gritos de agonía que salían de su víctima, no se cansó con eso, lo descuartizó, le apuñalo varias veces en el rostro dejándolo irreconocible. Al ver lo que hizo sonrió satisfecho, borro toda evidencia de que haya estado allí, tomo sus cosas y se fue de ese lugar sin olvidar dejar su marca característica cuando mataba a alguien.

Al llegar el día siguiente se notificó la muerte de aquel chico cuando su familia volvió y lo vieron fe esa manera, Kuroko lo supo por los rumores que habían en Teiko.

Aomine le hablaba pero no le ponía atención a lo que le decía, pensaba en cómo conseguir irse por un tiempo, pero ahora que lo pensaba podía utilizar a esos agobiantes chicos, sonrió leve.

Los años pasaron, creo la persona perfecta que necesitaba para que su plan fuera completo, ahora que estaba en su tercer año en Teiko creo a una persona amante del baloncesto, callada, reservada con falta de presencia y con poca resistencia, se hizo amigos de la generación de los milagros, mando a Nijimura irse de allí y que se fuera de Japón por un tiempo para que buscara lo que él quería, el azabache cumplió la orden sin molestarse en decir nada.

Conoció las verdaderas personalidades de los chicos, renuncio cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacer haciendo creer a todos que se sentía inútiles. Pero era al contrario su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

Pronto todo ira como él quiere. Mato a tantas personas en esos años que cada vez era más sangriento o más sádico.

La compañía que controlaba era la más famosa más que los de Akashi, conoció otra personalidad de Akashi, debía admitir que comenzaba a divertirse con sus juguetes.

Su plan era perfecto para luego tener que matar a sus propios juguetes en cualquier momento que él quiera, después de todo son desechables para él pero sentía un extraño sentimiento en Akashi Seijuurou ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía.

Pero tampoco quisiera averiguarlo


	7. La vida de Momoi Sastsuki

_**Capítulo 6: La vida de "Momoi Satsuki" en manos de Kuroko**_

¿Por qué seguía con eso? Se preguntaba Kuroko, ya que se unió a Seirin cuando se graduó en Teiko, sus asesinatos disminuyeron ya que quería que todo Japón creyera que se había ido o que habría muerto, tampoco es que le importara lo que dijera la gente pero detestaba que esa generación de los milagros creyeran que era un inútil, aunque sabía que todo su plan había sido perfecto. También sabía que muchos estaban investigando su forma de vida, no quería muertes innecesarias para su propio gusto.

Ellos creyeron que era alguien débil en cuerpo pero rápido y bueno, no le molestaba que se burlaran de su estatura ya acostumbrado porque era fácil para él ocultarse en sus asesinatos pero debía fingir en todo momento, también había practicado mejores formas de matanzas por eso mismo ya no lo reconocían por no dejar su característica flor negra, aunque pronto volvería con sus viejas costumbres.

Suspiro pesadamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, disfrutando de un buen libro. Solo eran vacaciones de verano para suerte de él solo lo único malo era que debía reunirse en una reunión para conversar un tema con Akashi, frunció levemente el ceño ante de recordar lo sucedido con el pelirrojo, tenía un extraño sentimiento por este, pero lo ignoro ya que eso no le servía para nada, además, ante el extraño acontecimiento que sucedió con Akashi y su nueva personalidad. Todos empezaron a cambiar Kuroko lo había notado pero para él eso no era importante, lo habían dejado de lado ¿Entonces porque preocuparse por gente que lo olvido primero? No tenía lógica para él.

Suspiro cansado de pensar en ese tema, miro su nueva casa, viendo lo que le faltaba para terminar, extrañaba al azabache, su amante y mejor amigo, si es que podía ponerle nombre a su extraña relación.

Nijimura se había ido al extranjero por un "asunto" pero Kuroko sabia la verdad después de todo fue él mismo quien lo mando para allá, quería una información importante pero deseaba ser discreto no necesitaba que nadie supiera la verdad de los hechos.

-Es tan molesto.-gruño guardando el libro y sacar su computadora.-Necesito ver esta cosa, lo bueno de matarlos fue que soy el único con el apellido.-murmuraba para sí mismo, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su secretaria.

 _-"¿Señor Kuroko?".-_ hablo la mujer.

-Hola Lily-san, ¿Alguna novedad en la empresa?.

 _-"Solo que el señor Akashi desee comprar la empresa, no Señor"._

 __-Tks, sí que es persistente.-dijo molesto.

 _-"Lo es...-se escucharon algunos ruido.-Señor Kuroko ¿Por qué no lo mata?.-hablo en voz baja."_

-Solo porque te hice un favor, no piensas tan mal 'Lily-chan' una novata cualquiera, eso eres ¿lo entiendes?.-dijo serio.

 _-"Si mi señor"._

-Bien, mañana estarás en Seirin, como una chica superior ¿no?.

 _-"Lo seguiría donde fuera, ya que no está Nijimura, alguien debe ayudarlo ¿no Tetsu?._

-Ah Satsuki me sacas de quicio, ten cuidado ante todo, ¿Que te dijo Daiki cuando le dijiste que te ibas a Seirin?

 _-"Estaba sorprendido.-se escuchó una sutil risita.-Pero él no sabe que estas aquí, eso es bueno, además me aburriría no tenerte conmigo Tetsu-chan~."_

Suspira.-Y pensar que eres mayor que yo y te comportas tan infantil, ¿Akashi lo sabe?.

 _-"Lo más probable es que si Tetsu"._

-No me sorprendería tampoco, debemos ser sutiles Satsuki, no quiero muertes innecesarias y lo sabes.-se recostó en el sofá.-Por cierto a lo que llamaba.

- _"Momoi Lily a su servicio señor Kuroko ¿Que desea hoy?.-hablo divertida y clara."_

-Las cuentas de esta semana y los avances del nuevo proyecto.-le hablaba mientras trabajaba con el computador.-Matar a tu familia valió la pena.-sonríe al recordarlo.

Se escuchó una risa _.-"Cierto, esa miseria ni siquiera debía usar el mismo oxígeno ni merecían mi presencia, ser la gemela escondida de Satsuki lo vale bastante, nadie noto su muerte."_

-Un cambio de color de cabello, siempre arregla las cosas, aunque yo disfrutaba tu cabello negro Lily.

 _-"Lo se Tetsu, ese año tuvimos que hacer muchos cambios, por lo menos el mejor amigo de esa perra ni sus amigos lo notaron, yo soy más inteligente que Satsuki.-bufo.-Aquí tengo la información."_

-Envíame todo al correo, nos vemos el día de la inauguración.

 _-"Hablamos luego Tetsu-chan"_

Corto la llamada, hizo su trabajo con tranquilidad, las horas pasaron cuando decidió tomar un baño de burbujas, al estar en el agua suspiro relajado, recordó vagamente como fue que mato a la familia Momoi.

-Fue un día bastante interesante.-susurro para sí mismo cerrando los ojos y recordando.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^ FlashBack^°^°^°^°^°^°

Hace cuatro años atrás.

-Shuzo vamos a divertirnos un poco, no quiero que pierdas la práctica.-dijo encantado Kuroko de primer año en Teiko, después de la práctica de ese día.

-Tetsuya sí que no cambias, pero vamos, hace tiempo no lo hago.-le dijo rendido.-Un poco de diversión no estaría tan mal para los dos.

-Además tener mucho sexo me aburre, ¿Sabes a quien tengo en mente?.-lo miro sonriendo mientras se ponía ropa cómoda.

-Dime, no elijes a nadie que no llame tu atención.

-Momoi Satsuki.

-¿Momoi-chan?.-lo miro cauteloso.-¿Me dirás por qué?.

-Esconde algo y quiero saber que es, sin embargo, es una de mis razones, la otra es porque ya me tiene bastante fastidiado con su acoso, ¿Ella entiendo el espacio personal?.

-Sé que odias que se te acerquen, bien, como quieras Tetsuya no me importa a quien mates mientras me dejes diversión.

-Me ofendes Shuzo.

 **[Juguemos con la chica]  
[No estaría mal hacerla tuya jajaja]**

Bufa.-No es mi tipo, para su desgracia.-susurro tratando de callar las voces.

Al estar listos, salieron en la noche caminando hacia un vehículo, Kuroko con maestría lo robo y conduce hacia su destino tarareando mientras Nijimura sonreía divertido a la vez que movía la pistola en su mano. Tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar a su destino, ya nadie caminaba por las calles para suerte de ellos, al bajarse Kuroko busco la llave de repuesto ante la mirada del mayor que no comento nada, al entrar los dos en silencio fueron a la cama del matrimonio.

-Tú la esposa y yo me quedo con el esposo.-le susurro Kuroko a Nijimura.

-Está bien, ¿No te importa mi método o sí?.

-Nah, si deseas violarla hazlo, nunca critico como lo haces ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?.-le murmuró acercándose a su objetivo, con cuidado se posó sobre el hombre dormido.

Nijimura se acercó y sin ningún cuidado los dos enterraron un cuchillo en el hombro de cada uno de sus objetivos mientras le ponían cintas en las bocas para que no despertaran a nadie, en consecuencia, las dos personas se despertaron con un dolor insoportable. Se trataron de mover pero fueron inmovilizados y amarrados en la cama.

-Yo que ustedes no me movería, seria aburrido matarlos tan rápido.-dijo divertido Kuroko.-Uhm ahora que te veo mejor no te vez tan mal.-llevo su mano hacia la entrepierna del mayor haciendo que este se estremeciera haciendo que riera.-Quiero jugar un poco contigo antes de hacerlo con tu hija Satsuki.-le susurro en el oído.

El hombre se removía enojado al escucharlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su esposa también se movía y la miro asustado al verla llorar, cuando Nijimura le acariciaba los pechos y la penetraba con un consolador.

-Tks, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?.

-Estaba en el cajón, parece que ella misma lo hace cuando no está su amado.-le sonríe sin detener lo que hacía.

-Mm ya veo.-Kuroko acariciaba el miembro del hombre haciendo que cada vez se pusiera duró.-¿Así que te gusta que un hombre te de placer?

Sentía que se removían abajo suyo y sonrió sin detenerse, estuvo así hasta que sintió algo espeso y caliente en sus manos, lo lamió sin quitar la vista de su objetivo antes de sacar su cuchillo del hombro y sin miramientos le hizo varios cortes en el cuerpo; sonrió al ver como lloraba y se removía bajo suyo, aunque disfrutaba más los gritos pero se conformó. Escucho las voces pidiendo que le cortara la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, con unos cuantos cortarás le saco la cabeza, estaba bañado en sangre pero no le importó, al terminar vio al otro lado y rió al ver como la mujer se corría al ver a su esposo muerto, Nijimura ya aburrido le descuartizó los brazos y con su pistola le apunto en la cabeza matándola en el instante también un poco salpicado por la sangre.

-Aahh verte matar me excita tanto Shuzo.-dijo jadeando y se relamió los labios.

Ríe.-Aún falta por terminar Tetsuya.-le susurro cerca de sus labios antes de besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ngh~ tienes razón.-le muerde el labio antes de levantarse.-Vamos al cuarto de Satsuki.

Caminaron hasta el otro cuarto y con tranquilidad Kuroko la abrió y se sorprendió que hubieran dos chicas.

-Al parecer tenías razón.-le murmuraron en el oído.

-¿Cuando no la tengo?.-dijo molesto acercándose a la chica de cabellos negros, hasta que escucho un grito y miro a Satsuki que estaba asustada.

-¡¿Tetsu-kun?!.-grito sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Maldición, Shuzo sujétala bien.-ordeno.

-¿Qué? ¿Nijimura-kun?.-dijo sorprendida y asustada cuando su compañero de clases la agarraba con fuerza.

En ese mismo instante la otra chica se despertó y Kuroko pudo notar los ojos rosa claro, sonrió leve mientras la dejaba levantarse y ver a su alrededor, quería ver su reacción.

-¿Que está sucediendo Satsuki?.-le preguntó adormilada.

-Maldita Lily, ayúdame, llama a mamá y papá.-le grito frustrada.

-Ngh ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-pregunto mirando a los chicos con sangre.

-Reacciones muy lento.-ríe divertido y le toma del mentón.-¿No estas asustada de que te mate~?

Bufa-No, he vivido toda mi vida en estas cuatro paredes, no conozco a nadie, mis padres me esconde del mundo ¿Que importa si muero? Nadie lloraría por mi después de todo.

-Interesante...-susurro alejándose y acercándose a su amiga.-Ah Satsuki ¿Eso es lo que escondes? Esperaba otra cosa, algo mas asombroso.

-Ella no vale nada, engendro de un desgraciado.-dijo enojada mirando a su amor platónico.-¿Por qué me haces esto Tetsu-kun?.

-¿Por qué? Uhm es una respuesta simple.-se acercó al oído.-No vales nada para mí, tus padres están muertos y esta es un sangre.

Le quito la camisa y vio el pecho desnudo de su enamorada, esta lloraba sin moverse, después de todo sabía que moriría. Kuroko vio a la otra chica y sonrió al ver como se removía.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?.-le pregunto levantándose.-Parece que te has enamorado de tu gemela.

-¿Gemela? Esa maldita no lo es.-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?.-le preguntó mirándolo asombrada.

-Son muy iguales, si hubieras tenido el color rosa en tu cabello se notaría más.-le explicó sin importancia.-¿Quieres venganza? Entonces hazlo ahora que tienes oportunidad antes de que me arrepienta de dártela.

Lily se acercó a su hermana y sorprendiendo a esta y a Nijimura por el beso, Momoi se removía tratando de alejarse, se estremeció al sentir unos dedos estimulándola, Kuroko y Nijimura miraban el espectáculo frente a ellos, el peli celeste sonrió divertido hasta que le acerco su cuchillo a la azabache.

-Ya la has disfrutado. Ahora termina su vida por mi Lily-chan.

Lily la tomó y sin dudarlo le dio en el corazón, miro como su gemela perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Que harás conmigo?.-le preguntó sin dejar de ver a su amor platónico.

-No mentiré que me eres interesante, te daré dos opciones.-le dijo quitándole su cuchillo y guardándola.-Uno, te vienes conmigo y te conviertes en una asesina o dos, te mueres aquí y ahora.

-¿Estás seguro Tetsuya?.-preguntó Shuzo sin convencerle de todo.

-Claro, tengo algunos planes en mente.

Mientras hablaban Lily acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana antes de levantarse y mirar a Kuroko con una sonrisa.

-Deseo ser una asesina, tienes mi vida en tus manos Tetsuya-sama.-le hizo una reverencia, emocionada al recordar la adrenalina.

Sonrió al verla.-Bien, debemos botar el cuerpo de Satsuki, sería mejor enterrarla, no quiero que nadie encuentre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?.-le pregunto curiosa.

-Te harás pasar por ella.-fue directo al punto.-Ya que nadie sabe que tú existe eso nos beneficia, quiero seguir manteniendo que Momoi Satsuki esté viva.

-¿Quieres que me pinte el pelo? Disfruto mucho mi cabello.

-Solo usa una peluca, puedes utilizar el cabello de tu hermana.-dijo ignorando el reclamó.-Recoge tus cosas nos vamos ya.

Salió del cuarto con Nijimura teniendo el cuerpo de su compañera en sus brazos, los tres se fueron del lugar dejando pistas de que 'Momoi Satsuki' había escapado del lugar. Enterraron el cuerpo en una casa abandonada.

Por un mes Lily estuvo en la casa de Kuroko y practicaba lo pedido por el peli celeste, cuando llego el día, Kuroko le había dicho que le tenía que hacer algunos cortes para quitar sospechas, ella aceptó cuando se puso la peluca y fueron hacia un bosque cercano a un parque, cuando estaba lista ella caminaba cansada y herida y cuando encontró gente ella pidió ayuda. Cuando la rescataron le informaron de la muerte de sus padres, como estaba actuando lloraba sintiendo el sufrimiento, unas semanas después había tenido la visita de sus amigos.

-¿Dai-chan?.-dijo mirando al moreno que lo abrazaba y después miro a todos hasta Kuroko-Chicos...-los miro aliviada.

-Satsuki estaba tan preocupado, ¿Dónde estabas?.-dijo preocupado su mejor amigo.

-Huía Dai-chan, él me perseguía. Tenía tanto miedo.-tembló.-Me escondí en un lugar subterráneo por un tiempo ya que no había comido y dormido como era debido... No se cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero...

-Tranquila Momoi, solo relájate.-hablo Midorima al verla alterada.

-Ahora estas a salvo Momoi-san.-hablo Akashi mirándola.-Pero noto tus ojos más claro.

-Si...lo note, los doctores creen que es por la deshidratación y estar mucho tiempo sin luz...-mintio levemente nerviosa.

Asistió lentamente.-Es algo comprensible.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Sat-chin.

-Me alegra volver a verlos de nuevo a todos.-le sonrió

-Todo estará bien Momoi-san.-hablo Kuroko.

-Eso espero Tetsu-kun.-abrazo más al moreno.

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^Fin del flasback^°^°^°^°^°^

Rió antes de levantarse y terminar de bañarse.

-Nadie lo ha notado, recuerdo que después de eso, Lily volvió a clases, nunca espere que fuera mucho mejor que Satsuki.

Hablaba solo mientras se vestía con lentitud, leía cuando se recostó en su cama, pensando en cómo seguir el juego, sabía que ellos vendrían cuando supieran que él y Momoi estaban en Seirin, sería divertido jugar con sus juguetes nuevamente, pero aun sentía una extraña sensación al pensar en Akashi " _¿Ya me volví completamente loco?"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Bueno, si fuera el caso, Akashi jamás escaparía de mi-ríe divertido antes de acomodarse y dormir, pronto lo volvería a ver su pelirrojo.


End file.
